


Heat

by Breadshoe, orphan_account



Series: Mirandy a/b/o [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Omega Verse, Omega/Omega, no alphas present in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:43:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breadshoe/pseuds/Breadshoe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Andy had exactly two days to prepare for Miranda Priestly's heat. A heat that no one even knew the editor went through once every month.DWP a/b/o AU where both Andy and Miranda are omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic features two omega characters which is different from most abo fics. I've always liked the idea of different types of omegas instead of them always being needy and submissive. I thought Miranda would be a fun character to explore as one who is an omega but lives her life as an alpha. 
> 
> This is really just smut tho

Andy stared at the calendar on her desk with nervous excitement. The upcoming Friday and subsequent weekend looked normal to any onlooker who wasn't Andy, but the assistant knew better. Friday was filled with offsite meetings with vague client names and ‘working’ meals. The only way anyone could tell they were different was the little ‘H’ in the lower corner of the itinerary box on the calendar. 

Andy had exactly two days to prepare for Miranda Priestly's heat. A heat that no one even knew the editor went through once every month. 

 

_ Andy had stumbled upon the editor’s secret working late one night and waiting for the book. Miranda had smelt intoxicating that day, though Andy seemed to be the only affected. Once everyone had left and the night drew on, Andy noticed Miranda becoming more tired and sluggish. She had no idea what had possessed her but she barged into the editor’s office and demanded to know if she was feeling okay.  _

_ Miranda had been surprised and enraged at Andy’s bravado, but instead of tearing her head off like they both expected, she let out a low moan, completely shocking both of them. _

_ “Miranda?” Andy had asked tentatively. It seemed as though the room was getting hotter and Miranda’s scent was only getting sweeter. The situation screamed omega in heat, and Andy would know all about that being the only Omega at Runway, but Miranda was an alpha. Wasn't she? _

_ Andy stepped closer to the editor, the scent becoming more and more intoxicating. If Miranda was in rut, then why was Andy the only one who noticed? Surely the other alphas and betas around the office all day would have been affected as well? _

_ Miranda still hadn't reacted to her question, though, which worried Andy. She took a few tentative steps forward, holding her arms out as if she were approaching a dangerous animal, the animal in question didn't even look at her as she put her head in her hands.  _

_ Andy finally reached the editor’s desk and put her hand on Miranda’s shoulder.  _

_ “Miranda, are you okay? Should I call someone?”  _

_ The editor tightened up when she felt Andy's touch but relaxed almost immediately after and then shivered before letting out another moan. Andy made to retract her hand but Miranda snatched it before she could, keeping it in place.  _

_ “Umm, is my touch making it better?” Andy asked hesitantly, confusion written all over her face. She would do anything to help Miranda. _

_ In a moment of weakness, Miranda pulled Andy by the hand, forcing the younger woman to fall forward more right into Miranda's lap. The younger woman straddled the editor’s lap, trying both to get away and also to pull the woman closer. Miranda on the other hand just pulled Andy closer, breathing in her scent before moaning again - louder.  _

_ “God, you smell so good.” Miranda muttered into her assistant’s neck. Andy, not knowing what to do with her hands, just placed them on the editor’s shoulders for balance while the woman underneath her attempted to crawl inside her.  _

_ After what felt like hours, but was really only a few minutes, Miranda pulled back looking almost drunk. “Thank you,” she croaked, her voice sounding hoarse. Andy was stunned - not only by the gratitude, but also the sound of Miranda’s voice.  _

_ “Are you about to start your rut?” Andy asked hesitantly. Andy had been fortunate in her young life to never actually have been this close to a rutting alpha before. Nate had been a beta and no alphas ever really appealed to her.  _

_ “My what?” Miranda asked shocked, seeming to snap out of the scent induced stupor. She stared back at Andy as if she had grown multiple heads, making the younger woman feel slightly self conscious. The assistant was about to try to explain herself before Miranda cut her off. _

_ “You think I’m beginning my rut?” She asked again incredulously. “Have you never been near a rutting alpha?” The question lacked it’s usual bite, more inquisitive than anything else.  _

_ Andy shook her head in embarrassment, though she didn’t really know why she was embarrassed. She also didn’t really understand why Miranda was questioning her like this. She took a big lungful of air in, scenting her surroundings - mainly Miranda - one more time before realization hit her.  _

_ “You’re not actually an alpha…” She trailed off in shock.  _

 

“Andrea.” Miranda’s voice pushed Andy out of her head and into action. She moved as quickly and smoothly as she could into the editor’s office.

“Yes, Miranda?” She prompted her boss. 

Miranda not looking up from her computer, answered the assistant. “Call Roy. We’re going for a drive.”

Andy racked her brain for what meeting they could have been attending that would need for them to leave only right after lunch. When all she did was stand there thinking, Miranda pursed her lips in annoyance, eyebrow raised. 

The assistant jumped into action, going back to her desk and quickly calling Roy. As she was hanging up, Miranda made her way out of her office, waiting for Andy to grab her coat.

The younger woman quickly grabbed Miranda’s light spring jacket and helped her into it. When she got close enough she was able to smell a slight sweetness coming from the older woman and then it hit her. Miranda was going into heat early. 

Nervous excitement filled Andy as they began to make their way down the hallways and to the elevator. Once alone in the elevator, Miranda deflated a bit, looking towards Andy. Without speaking, Andy knew exactly what the editor wanted and stepped closer, into the other woman’s personal space. 

Miranda leaned her face into Andy’s neck and took a lungful of air in, scenting the younger woman in front of her, and let out a shaky breath. She pulled Andy closer and repeated the scenting process.

Andy still didn’t really understand what it was between the two of them. It had been going on for months now and neither of them ever really spoke about it. Andy had read a few scholarly journals about heat mates - two omegas who were basically heat compatible. Everyone knew that the only way to assuage an omega’s heat was with an alpha. But according to these studies, there were apparently other methods that were just as effective as alphas - heat mates. It wasn’t clear if every omega had one, or if some omegas could have more than one, but Andy was almost sure that was exactly what was going on between her and Miranda. 

Whenever Miranda would go into heat, she would call upon Andy to sate it. Sometimes it was innocent and all it took was breathing Andy’s scent in for hours on end. Other times, it was a little less than innocent, but still required Andy’s scent. During those heats, Andy would wind up spending a few days at Miranda’s house fucking her most of the day. Some sort of penetration was generally necessary, but they only had to take out Miranda’s very expensive Alpha Dildo ™  during especially bad heats. It had been quite a few months since Andy had had to use it, though. 

Miranda held her tightly as she continued to breath the younger woman in. Andy looked up to see they were almost on the ground floor so she quickly pushed Miranda away, forcing the older woman to let out a tiny whimper. She composed herself rather quickly as the doors opened and regally made her way through the Elias Clarke lobby and out the doors, forcing Andy to play catch-up. 

Once in the Mercedes, the privacy screen was sent up almost as soon as they sat down, but not before Miranda snapped for Roy to drive around the block for half an hour. 

Andy only had 30 minutes to sate the beast crawling inside Miranda. The assistant turned towards the older woman next to her and waited for further instruction. Andy had no idea what Miranda needed in that moment, but the lack of heat radiating off the other woman at least let her know they probably weren’t going to have sex. Andy kept one foot on the floor and swung her other leg up on top of the seat, reclining back against the tinted window. She opened up her arms hesitantly for Miranda to fall into, hoping beyond hope she had guessed what the editor wanted correctly.

Miranda fell into the younger woman’s arms almost immediately, her nose and lips latching onto Andy’s neck before her arms wrapped around the assistant’s waist and held her close. At first, Miranda took large lungfuls of air, almost as if she would suffocate without Andy’s scent. Eventually she calmed down and just sagged in Andy’s arms, her breathing more normal and regulated. 

Andy ran her fingers up and down Miranda’s back as she scented the younger woman. She had found in the past that scent obviously worked wonders, but a light innocent touch often helped as well. 

The brunette looked up towards the roof of the car, giving Miranda more access to her throat as well as trying to distance herself from the situation as much as she could. She wanted to touch Miranda, really touch her. But the editor held the cards in this situation, she always did, and Andy wasn’t about to overstep unless told to. 

They stayed like that for what felt only like minutes but was clearly much longer as Roy knocked on the screen to signal their time was up. 

Miranda sighed before sitting up fully and grabbing her bag from the floor, taking out a mirror to fix her appearance. Andy continued to lay against the door, staring up at the roof. She felt a hand on her bent knee and looked over to Miranda. The woman looked slightly flushed, but much better than before. “Rearrange my schedule so we can have tomorrow off as well as Friday. I don’t think I’ll need more than two days,” Miranda explained. 

This was why Andy loved when Miranda went into heat. She was kind. The editor never explained herself, or gently touched people for that matter. Each time they spent her heat together, a small part of Andy hoped that life could continue like this forever. Of course she never mentioned this to the older woman, choosing to just be happy with their arrangement each month. One month it was twice after Miranda had been feeling generous and helped Andy through her own heat. 

Andy, not able to find her voice yet, just nodded at the direction and moved to sit up fully, before briefly checking her appearance as well. She was about to exit the car when a hand on her neck stilled her. Miranda’s thumb brushed against the column of her throat, making Andy swallow. As Miranda’s thumb pulled back she could see the red from Miranda’s lipstick on it. A marking like that would not have been good so Andy was happy Miranda caught it. When the older woman nodded, Andy continued on through the door and back into the building. 

Just a few more hours and they would be going to Miranda’s townhouse. Andy just had to survive 6 more hours in the office with Miranda very close by. Easier said than done.

__________________

Miranda had left to go home two hours ago and Andy was stuck waiting for the book. When the editor had left she looked only slightly flushed and her scent hadn't been too bad. The omega blockers must have still been coursing through Miranda's system.

After that first heat they had spent together, Miranda had explained to Andy how she used very expensive omega blockers to live out her life as an alpha. Andy completely understood how difficult it was for an omega to make it in the working world, it was the life she was currently living after all. She imagined life must have been even harder for omegas when Miranda was her age so she understood why the woman had made the choice that she had. 

But to live out your whole life pretending to be someone you weren’t must have been difficult. Andy believed she saw glimpses of the real Miranda during quiet nights at the office, or moments of relaxation whenever the editor was in heat. But decades of practice brought Miranda’s mask up very quickly when she needed it.

The book being placed on her desk brought her out of her thoughts and she called for Roy.

Once at the townhouse she let herself in and made her way upstairs to Miranda’s bedroom, which was their common occurrence for when Miranda was in heat. She saw the light in the editor’s study was still on so she softly knocked before letting herself in. 

Miranda looked distracted as she stared at her computer screen. A light film of sweat was glistening on her forehead, her face looking rather flushed. As Andy stepped closer and placed the book down on the other woman’s desk, she looked up at her assistant. 

Andy cupped Miranda’s cheek in her hand, the editor turner her head to take in the scent of the palm in front of her. 

“How are you feeling?” Andy asked hesitantly. She wondered how Miranda would need her tonight.

“It’s coming on hard and fast,” Miranda admitted, the wording making Andy blush. “I imagine I’ll need more than just your scent tomorrow.”

Andy shivered at the very idea of what Miranda was proposing. All she could do was nod her head and wait for further direction. 

She didn’t have to wait long as Miranda stood and stepped in front of her. She placed a light kiss on the younger woman’s cheek before walking past her towards her bedroom. Andy obediently followed behind.

Once they entered the bedroom, Miranda glided into her ensuite while Andy pulled out a pair of silk pajamas from the dresser. Miranda had started allowing Andy to have her own drawer a few months ago. It made it easier for cases like tonight where Andy had to go straight to the townhouse after work and then stay there for a few days. 

Andy changed as Miranda got ready in the bathroom, the only sounds to be heard in the house coming from Miranda. She wondered where the twins were. Generally Miranda sent them off to their father’s but this had been so last minute. 

Once Miranda exited the bathroom, Andy made her way in and quickly completed her nightly ritual. When she was back in the bedroom, Miranda was already in bed with only a bedside lamp on. 

Andy smiled softly at the picture in front of her and crawled into bed beside Miranda. She laid back and got comfortable before opening her arms to the older woman, who sank into them with an appreciative moan. Her face found Andy’s throat quickly as always and she breathed deeply at first before calming down. Andy kept one hand in her boss’s hair and the other lightly on her lower back. The intoxicating scent of Miranda lulled her to sleep instantly.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Andy noticed when she woke up was the intense heat surrounding her. The second thing she noticed was the movement above her. And the third thing, the action that fully awakened her, was the low moan she heard right next to her ear. The younger woman’s eyes shot up at the sound.

Both her arms were around Miranda’s waist as the older woman gyrated her hips on Andy’s thigh, panting and moaning in her ear while desperately trying to find relief. Andy shifted a bit, lodging her thigh further into Miranda.

“Oh God, Andy, I need you,” she husked desperately into Andy’s ear. Andy moved her hands to Miranda’s ass, helping to push and pull her on her thigh and bared her neck for the older woman to scent. Miranda latched on instantly, her lips sucking on Andy’s pulse while she scented the younger woman. With the new rhythm and added scent, it didn’t take long for Miranda to tighten up in Andy’s arms as she was pushed over the edge. The moan that left the woman’s mouth actually had Andy blushing it sounded so obscene.

Miranda collapsed in Andy’s arms once she came down from her high and held onto the younger woman tightly as if she were about to get up and leave forever. 

Andy brushed some of Miranda’s hair away from her face and looked up at the ceiling, still trying to wake up. At least the editor was cooling down a bit. That meant they’d probably be able to eat breakfast before they’d have to go for round two. 

“You could have woken me up if you needed me,” Andy whispered in the quiet room. Miranda didn’t respond and instead pushed herself off her assistant to get out of bed and into the ensuite. 

Andy rolled over to her side and off the bed as well. Instead of waiting for the editor, she decided to go downstairs and get started on breakfast. 

“Hi, Andy,” twin greetings shocked Andy, keeping her frozen in place, mouth wide open. Thank god she still had her pajamas on. Face red, she carried on into the kitchen.

“Good morning girls. Not that I’m not happy to see you, but uhm, why are you here?” Andy asked awkwardly. She’d never had to see the twins before during a heat weekend; Miranda always sent them off before and had them brought back after Andy was long gone. Had they heard them this morning?

“Shouldn’t we be asking you that?” One of the twins, Andy thought it was Cassidy, had asked snidely. She did have a point. A point to which Andy had no idea how to answer.

“Andrea was helping mommy work late so she stayed the night.” Miranda answered effortlessly as she walked into the room. 

Neither seemed to really buy it, but they didn’t question their mother either, to Andy’s relief. 

“Are your bags packed for your weekend with your father?” Miranda drawled on. Both girls replied affirmatively while Andy got started on breakfast for the two of them, since the twins had clearly already eaten.

Mother and daughters chatted easily while Andy prepared two plates omelettes with some bacon for her. She made a little bit extra knowing well enough that Miranda would steal some from her plate. While the younger woman was finishing up the meal, the twins rushed off to school, leaving the two of them alone. 

“Do they know?” Andy asked the editor while she placed a plate in front of her. 

Miranda scoffed. “About us? Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I meant about you being an omega. I didn’t know there was an ‘us’ to talk about.” Andy bit back. At least Miranda had the decency to blush. 

“Yes, they do. I never wanted them thinking they didn’t come from me.” Andy nodded in understanding. She wouldn’t want her children thinking they were adopted either. Miranda had told Andy the story of her pregnancy during a heat lull the previous month. Since everyone had thought both her and her husband were alphas she had to make a big show of adopting a child. Once she began showing too heavily, they told the press they were flying abroad, Russia, to adopt a child. Next time the press saw either of them, they had twin daughters. 

Andy had no idea how Miranda had gotten away with it, but apparently she had. She was happy to hear that the twins knew the truth, though. That meant there were at least five people that knew Miranda’s secret, including her. She imagined there were family members who knew as well, but she didn’t know how many or if they were even still alive. 

“How are you feeling?” Andy asked, changing the subject. Miranda didn’t seem too flushed so maybe this heat wouldn’t be as bad as she originally thought. 

Miranda pushed her plate forward to signal she was done eating. “I feel fine enough. Let’s get some work done before the next wave hits.” Miranda suggested as she got up. 

Andy quickly finished her breakfast and grabbed both of their plates to wash up. By the time she was done, Miranda already left the kitchen. The younger woman headed upstairs to meet the editor in her study, where she assumed Miranda has relocated to. 

She walked into the study to see her assumption had been correct, the older woman already hard at work on her laptop. Andy grabbed her bag and started catching up on emails.

__________________

They were able to get about three hours of work in before a second wave hit Miranda. The room began getting hotter, making Andy look over towards her boss. Miranda was sweating slightly, but kept her attention fully on the screen in front of her. The scent coming off of her was intoxicating. 

Andy fidgeted in her seat, waiting for Miranda to give the go-ahead. Unsurprisingly, the older woman just kept on working. As time went on, the room became hotter, the scent of Miranda’s heat filling the small space. Andy was starting to pant, her own forehead sweating. 

“Miranda, shouldn’t you take a break?” Andy tried to reason. 

Miranda didn’t even look her way.

“I’m not taking a break until I finish what I started.” She answered stubbornly. Andy couldn’t concentrate now, there was no way. She got up and stepped closer to the editor on shaky legs. 

“Can I help?” The assistant asked innocently. She’d be willing to help in any way Miranda wanted - whether with work or her heat. 

Miranda swiveled in her chair, facing Andy.

“Fine, but make it quick.” She grumbled. Andy rolled her eyes, but sank to her knees in front of Miranda nonetheless. The assistant ran her hands up and down Miranda's thighs, her hands gliding on the silk bottoms. The woman’s scent was so strong when Andy was this close she had to start breathing through her mouth to keep herself under control. 

She grasped the waistband of the older woman’s pants when Miranda urged her to hurry up. She pulled them down quickly, tossing them somewhere over her shoulder. 

Andy leaned forward, resting her head on Miranda's inner thigh as she took in the overwhelming scent in front of her. She turned her head slightly and kissed the bare thigh before trailing more kisses up and closer to the editor’s center. 

Miranda lifted her leg up, resting it on Andy’s shoulder to give the younger woman more room to work her magic. One hand found its way into Andy’s hair as the other held onto the arm of the chair underneath her. 

Andy wrapped both of her arms around Miranda’s hips as she continued kissing the thighs in front of her, adding nips every now and then as well. The heat coming off the woman in front of her was extraordinary, letting the younger woman know she had to move quickly. She pressed a kiss right on the wet spot of Miranda’s panties before removing those as well. 

“Hurry up alre-”

Miranda’s command was cut short with a loud moan. Andy’s tongue took a broad stroke up through Miranda’s heat as her hands massaged the woman’s thighs. A few more swipes of her tongue had the editor’s thighs shaking already. Andy took Miranda’s bundle of nerves into her mouth and lightly sucked, her tongue flicking back and forth as well, forcing another moan from the woman above her.

Miranda’s hand in Andy’s hair tightened as Andy continued her ministrations. Not wanting to overstimulate too quickly, the younger woman stopped sucking and drew lazy patterns. She trailed her tongue down and stimulated the Miranda’s entrance, her tongue not going inside just yet. Andy hoisted Miranda’s other thigh over her shoulder and dug in, pistoning her tongue in and out. 

A sharp tug to her hair had Andy wincing and pulling back. 

“No, no, please don’t stop.”

Andy chuckled at the editor’s breathless plea and dove back in, taking Miranda’s clit back into her mouth. A harsh suck ripped a long moan from the editor’s throat. Andy’s left hand came up to join as she slowly pushed one finger inside the other omega, her tongue continuing its ministrations. 

Miranda’s breath hitched at the new intrusion, shaking slightly as Andy began to move her finger in and out at a steady pace. She pulled her head back as she focused on fingering the older woman, watching her face. Miranda had her head thrown back, whimpers coming out of her mouth every time Andy pushed in. 

The younger woman added a second finger and curled them as Miranda pulled at her hair. Andy knew this to be a sign to get closer so she removed the older woman’s thighs from her shoulders and stood up to get closer to Miranda. She continued to push her fingers in and out at a slow pace, her right hand taking the editor’s chin and pulling her face towards her for a kiss. The kiss was slow and sweet as Miranda wrapped her arms around Andy’s neck, holding her close. They exchanged a few soft kisses before the editor’s nose found its way to Andy’s neck, breathing her in. With access to her heat mate’s scent, Miranda’s body tightened up as she let out a low moan. Andy helped the older woman ride through the orgasm, placing butterfly kisses on her head, cheek, neck, and any other area Andy could reach while Miranda’s face was glued to her neck.

Once the editor’s breathing had shallowed out, Andy removed her hand from inside her boss and brought her slick fingers up to her mouth, tasting the woman’s sweet essence. Miranda still felt warm, clearly needing the comfort and chance for the wave to cool down, so Andy straddled Miranda’s thighs in the chair and sat back, making herself more comfortable. 

__________________

It had taken another half hour of just holding Miranda before her body cooled back down. Andy thought they’d have to go another round, but the editor protested and insisted on waiting it out. She had been right in the end and the wave eventually ended. 

They ate a quick lunch in companionable silence and went back to work, answering emails, fielding phone calls, and making sure everything was going perfectly at the office - well Andy was mainly taking care of those three things. 

Next thing either of them knew, the sun had set and the room was cast in darkness. Miranda had gone a total of 6 hours without another wave of heat. Andy turned on the lamp next to her and looked over at the editor to see she looked as she always did. 

“How are you feeling?” Andy tried not to let the disappointment sound in her voice. It seemed as though Miranda’s heat was done already. 

Miranda looked up at Andy and pursed her lips.

“I’m feeling fine.” She looked towards the clock on the wall. “Did I pass the six hour mark?”

All heats were different, but Miranda’s was pretty consistent in its timing. If she went longer than 5-6 hours without another wave, then that meant she was done. That meant this was Miranda’s shortest and lightest heat; at least that Andy had been in attendance for. 

“I might as well get going then, huh?” The assistant asked. As hard as she tried to sound unaffected, she knew her voice was laced with sadness. She really did look forward to, and enjoy, the time they got to spend together just the two of them. It went beyond just satisfying Miranda’s heat. She tried to ignore it, but she had genuine feelings for the other woman; she cared for her!

Miranda seemed conflicted in the beginning, but her face quickly set back to it’s normal stoney features as she nodded her agreement. “I’ll call Roy to take you home.”

But neither woman moved, both just staring at each other. Eventually, Andy got up off her seat on the couch and put her belongings away. 

“I guess I’ll go get changed.” She had almost forgotten she was wearing her pajamas still. Without waiting for Miranda to respond, Andy moved to the master bedroom to put on the clothes she had arrived in. She placed the pajamas in Miranda’s hamper in the bathroom after changing. The first thing she would do when she got to her apartment would be to take a hot shower. The second would be to relieve the tension her body had accumulated through Miranda’s very short heat. She could kill two birds with one stone and just do both at once. 

Decision made, Andy stepped back out of the bedroom and went downstairs to wait for Miranda’s driver. The editor herself was downstairs as well in the kitchen, preparing a dinner for herself. 

“Would you like something before you go?” The editor asked her surprised employee. Andy shook her head no and sat at the table, just watching Miranda flit about her kitchen. The woman’s movements proved to be a great distraction from her own melancholy but they also helped to speed up time. Both jumped slightly as the doorbell up front rang, the sound echoing throughout the house. 

Andy stood from her seat at the table and met eyes with Miranda, the both of them stuck in place, their eyes unable to separate. A knock from the door pulled them out of their staring contest and pushed Andy’s feet into action. They both walked towards the door, the signal to the end of what was supposed to be a long weekend together.

At the door, Andy turned to speak but was cut off by Miranda.

“Your heat is approaching, is it not?” The older woman asked nonchalantly. 

“Next Tuesday, actually.” 

Miranda looked shocked to hear just how close it was. Miranda should have known the exact date, she was the one who signed off on her paid heat leave after all. It was Andy’s turn to be shocked as she saw the beginnings of a blush developing on the editor’s neck. 

“I believe my calendar is rather bare Tuesday and Wednesday. I can be available if you need assistance through your heat.” She paused to gauge Andy’s reaction, but the younger woman was frozen in place. Miranda wanted to help her through her heat? Not only that, but she had kept her calendar light those two days just for her. Tears sprang to the younger woman’s eyes against her will.

Miranda looked shocked at the tears in her assistant’s eyes. 

“It only seems fair that we both benefit from having a heat mate.” 

Andy's heart felt like it was about to beat out of her chest. Was Miranda actually proposing for them to spend both of their heats together?

“That sounds wonderful. Thank you, Miranda.” Andy responded appreciatively. 

Miranda waved off the thanks, the blush creeping up higher on her neck. 

A knock sounded on the other side of the door again, breaking both women out of the moment. 

“Just call me if an unexpected wave hits.” Andy said as she began opening the door. But before doing that, she rocked forward and pressed a soft kiss to the editor’s cheek. And just like that she was out the door without a second glance at the older woman.

She tried hard, but Andy was unable to contain her excitement throughout the drive back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I've never written smut before which is why I wrote this in the first place. Love to practice writing lol. 
> 
> So I will probably be adding more independent stories to this series: Miranda's first heat together, Andy's first heat together, the first time they use that dildo I mentioned XD, the list goes on. Idk when I'll update but when inspiration strikes I'll be writing!

**Author's Note:**

> smut next chapter!


End file.
